


Need You Tonight

by ZellieAlmasy



Series: Omegaverse AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: Ignis is usually so good at keeping track of his heat, but an overloaded schedule causes him to be taken a bit off-guard one evening.First time writing this trope... with a certain modification that men CANNOT get pregnant.  Sorry to fans of this genre, it's just not my thing, but hopefully the rest is ok!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to drop references as to the timeline and how my particular twist on the dynamics play into the story, so hopefully it all makes sense... @.@

When Gladio and Ignis first met, they took an instant disliking to one another. The two boys were nearly polar opposites, like fire and ice. Gladio was hot-headed and outgoing, while Ignis kept a cool, reserved demeanor. It was inevitable, however, that they worked together, one being groomed as the Crown Prince’s bodyguard, and the other his advisor. They were both constantly at Noctis’ side, and, consequently, each other's. As much as they tended to clash, there was simply no avoiding each other.

On top of the obvious differences in their personalities, the two boys found that they both had much different philosophies regarding the care of the young Prince. Gladio insisted on discipline, while Ignis was lenient to the point of enabling Noctis’ bad behavior. The two had entered many arguments where Ignis was quick to jump to the Prince’s defense against a harsh, critical Gladio. 

But there was something else about Ignis that Gladio never could pin down. Something about him seemed a bit odd. However, that mysterious something began to seem a bit clearer once they grew older and entered their teenage years. Ignis had always been very attentive to his duties, rarely ever missing a day, so it was very notable when the advisor was “out sick” for a few days at a time, then again a few months later. It had become a routine occurrence that could possibly have only one explanation - Ignis was going through a heat. 

A male omega was uncommon, but not impossible. Gladio attempted to subtly pick up the other boy's scent to confirm his hunch, but found that he had been wearing a fragrance to mask any pheromones that would give him away. The simple fact that he would wear such a fragrance, however, was confirmation enough. 

Over time, Noctis eventually did earn Gladio's respect, and the bodyguard learned to tolerate both Ignis and the obnoxious little beta that had lately been glued to the Prince’s side. The advisor had even started his own weapons training, yet Ignis always seemed to avoid the training room whenever Gladio - or anyone, really - was using it. 

One evening, however, as Gladio approached the training room, he picked up a particular scent that was unlike anything he had smelled before. It was thick and musky, yet had an underlying sweetness to it as well. He inhaled deeply, nose flaring as he continued inside to investigate the source and found that the room was empty, except for Ignis. 

The advisor stood with his back to the door, unaware anyone had entered as he swung a polearm through the air, following a routine. Even in the dim evening light, Gladio could see the omega’s skin glistening with sweat. The vigor of his workout routine must have caused his usual scent-maskers to fade. Gladio had no idea that Ignis could smell this amazing. He was practically stunned, standing in place and staring longer than he had meant to. 

As Ignis finished his set, he finally turned and noticed the other boy standing there. “I hadn't realized anyone would be here tonight. My apologies.” 

Gladio just shrugged it off and gave him a cocky grin. “Your stance is shit.” 

The omega’s brow furrowed as he shot Gladio a piercing glare. “I have precisely followed my trainer’s instructions.” 

“Your trainer’s an idiot,” Gladio replied as he moved closer. “Go ahead, show me your stance again.” 

Ignis confidently positioned his feet and held his weapon at the ready, just as he had been trained to do. The older boy thoughtfully eyed him over, then without warning gave Ignis’ shoulder a rough shove, causing him to stumble backwards. The omega looked alarmed, but managed to catch his balance. 

Before Ignis could protest, Gladio spoke up again, “See what I mean?” He paused and grabbed a practice weapon from the rack, then positioned himself to demonstrate for the other boy. “See where I have my feet? And bend your knees a little more. The key is a lower center of gravity. Watch, come at me.” 

Ignis paused for a moment to observe, looking for a weakness he might exploit. When he finally charged forward, Gladio easily deflected the attack and flipped Ignis onto his back. With a wide grin, the swordsman extended his hand and helped the other boy back up to his feet. 

Maybe Gladio's confidence just had him in a good mood, or maybe it was the scent emanating from the omega’s sweat, but the older boy suddenly decided to make an offer. “Cancel your lessons. You're training with me now.” 

There was a moment of hesitation before Ignis replied, “I was cautioned not to--” 

“To what, train with an alpha?” Gladio interrupted. Ignis simply nodded, and the swordsman continued, “Come on, Iggy, this is me we're talking about. Being a good fighter is all about having self discipline. Besides, we've known each other since we were kids. You're safe with me.” 

The omega replied with a warm smile and extended his hand. “Much appreciated.” 

“Of course.” Gladio firmly clasped Ignis’ hand with his own. “I mean, we're both responsible for looking after Noctis. Gotta make sure his advisor isn't working with some half-assed combat stance.” 

Even if they didn't always see eye-to eye on certain matters, they both ultimately agreed that two skilled fighters looking after Noct were better than just one. As they began regular lessons together, they were finally able to take the time to really get to know each other and connect over common ground, like discussing various books they had read, or ways to improve the flavor of Gladio's beloved cup noodles. In fact, they not only learned to tolerate one another, but even came to enjoy each other's company. 

*~*~*~* 

If anyone would have accused Ignis of being smitten with Gladio, he would have strongly denied it. They were nothing more than good friends who were required to work together for the good of the prince. He could easily have said this aloud with the perfect poker face, yet Ignis couldn't keep denying his feelings to himself. 

As time went on, he found himself more and more eager for their training sessions. Ignis tried so hard to convince himself that it was just his omega instinct trying to drive him closer to a strong alpha, but watching Gladio flex those muscles, bodies pressed close as they grappled and practiced combat maneuvers… It was almost too much to resist. 

But Ignis _had_ to ignore these feelings. It was only for the best. The two of them had more important duties to worry about than allowing themselves to be distracted by a potential relationship. Besides, chances were slim that a man like Gladio would ever be interested in someone like Ignis. The alpha had a very important lineage to carry on. Whatever fun they might have together was doomed to end sooner or later, since Gladio would be expected to carry on the Amicitia name and produce more alphas to continue protecting Lucian royalty. 

At least Ignis had plenty of things to distract him from these feelings. Noctis alone gave him plenty of tasks with which Ignis could busy himself to keep from thinking about Gladio. The Prince’s apartment was a constant disaster zone, he never attended royal meetings, and when all that was done, Ignis spent his time baking for Noctis. 

Unfortunately, he had become a little too good at distracting himself. Ever since his first heat, Ignis had been highly attentive to his schedule. He made sure to be well-prepared and safely locked in his quarters until he could ride out the whole ordeal. But between acting as a mother to Noctis and stressing over his feelings towards Gladio, Ignis happened to catch himself unprepared one evening. 

In the middle of a royal council meeting, he felt a familiar churning in his gut. He double checked the date on his day planner and his chest instantly tightened. His heat was scheduled to begin. How could he have been so negligent to have missed it? Even still, Ignis was so devoted to his responsibilities, that he risked staying until the end of his meeting. He thought he should still have plenty of time to return home. 

As he rushed back to his apartment, Ignis quickly realized that waiting was a mistake. His mind had already grown a bit hazy and he could feel that warm, slick feeling between his legs. On top of all that, male omegas were especially at risk. Not only were they uncommon, but they allowed alpha males the fun, wild heat-sex without the worry of an accidental pregnancy. At least Ignis didn't have to go far. He just needed to get to the elevator and ride it up to his floor. 

But that short distance to the elevator was still enough for a nearby alpha to pick up on his scent. Omegas in heat tended to have only one thing on their minds, but Ignis still had sense enough to realize he was being followed. He didn't know who this man was - he could have been anyone in the large staff working in the Citadel - which made his stalking all the more concerning. Ignis began to quicken his pace, heart pounding as he tried to get ahead of this man, but as he picked up his step, so did the alpha. 

Trying to remain calm, Ignis hoped the alpha was just curious and would leave him alone after a moment. He reached the elevators and pushed the button, but as he waited for the doors to open, the alpha finally decided to approach. 

“Working late?” the man asked as he casually leaned against the wall, eyeing Ignis over. 

“Yes, in fact, I had been at the royal council all evening in Prince Noctis’ stead,” Ignis cooly replied, hoping his status would cause the man to buzz off. 

Unfortunately, that statement had the opposite effect. “Wow, royal council… You don't have to try to impress me, sweetheart.” The man licked his lips as he pushed off the wall and took a few steps closer to Ignis. “You smell amazing.” 

The omega immediately drew back. “No, thank you.” 

“Come on, you know you need a good, strong alpha to get you through that heat.” The man kept advancing on Ignis with a hungry gleam in his eyes. “I know how to take good care of my omegas.” 

This brief exchange was enough for Ignis to realize he did not want to share an elevator with this man, let alone lead him to the apartment. One of the doors slid open, but Ignis stepped away and continued down the hall. Most omegas might begin to panic at this moment, and Ignis’ pulse was rushing, but he still had a plan. 

He briskly left the elevators and made his way towards the training room. Not only were there weapons readily available, but the place felt like a familiar “home turf” where Ignis could fight off the alpha, should it come to such an extreme measure. 

Just as he had worried, the man continued to follow. “Where you going, babydoll? That heat’s about to hit you hard. Come on, I'll knot you up real good.” 

Under normal circumstances, Ignis could probably have found a million better ways to quickly shut this man down, but it was already difficult for him to keep battling instinct with logic. The omega finally broke out into a run, dashing the rest of the way towards the training room. He could hear the rapid footsteps of the alpha as the man gave chase, but Ignis repeated the plan in his mind - get a weapon, scare the man off, then get to his quarters as soon as possible. 

Once he reached his destination, Ignis immediately grabbed a pair of daggers from the weapons rack. He spun around and threw one at his assailant, but in his panic, he missed his mark. His mind was steadily growing hazier, but Ignis still held his remaining weapon at the ready, taking a defensive stance. 

“Don't be like that, sugar,” the man purred, holding his hands up defensively. “Just give it a minute and soon you'll be begging to have me inside you.” 

_”No, thank you,”_ Ignis repeated with emphasis. He lunged forward and swatted the blade towards the other man, but the alpha easily sidestepped. 

“We both know you're not gonna use that on me. It's fine, I can wait. Once instinct kicks in, you'll be _begging_ for it.” 

Ignis frantically continued to swing his weapon, but couldn't seem to land a hit. He felt so ashamed. After all his combat lessons, he should have been able to fend off one man so much more easily than this. It's the heat, he reminded himself. The heat clouded his mind. He knew this, yet still, Ignis couldn't help but feel as though he should do better. This alpha was purposely stalling, and it was working. Ignis’ heat was growing worse by the minute. It was quickly becoming harder to analyze and strategize. He didn't know what he'd do if he was stuck here when the heat hit him in full. 

Thankfully, a booming voice shouted from the other end of the room. “Hands off my omega.” 

Ignis’ gut sank with dread - another alpha. He was suddenly overcome with a sense of helplessness. If one alpha gave him this much trouble, he stood no chance against two. 

But when he looked up, all the tension and fear left his body as he spotted Gladio - shirtless, wearing just a pair of sweatpants. The swordsman must have still been in the locker room after his own training session. Ignis silently thanked the Six for his good fortune. 

Of course, the intruding alpha still couldn't take a hint. “Back off, kid. I saw him first.” 

“He's with me,” Gladio replied, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Your scent ain't anywhere near this omega,” the man snarled as he turned to face Gladio. 

“Last warning, shithead.” 

“Or you'll what?” the alpha challenged with a smirk. Feeling particularly arrogant, he quickly turned back to Ignis and lunged forward, dragging a tongue along the omega’s neck in an attempt to claim him. 

Ignis squirmed to get away, but in an instant, the man was yanked off him. He watched with wide eyes as Gladio slammed the alpha to the ground and relentlessly assaulted him with his fists. Ignis backed against the wall, instinctively steering clear from the fight, but he couldn't tear his gaze away. Despite the urgency of this situation, his heat had affected him enough that the sight of two alphas fighting over _him_ was oddly arousing. 

The strange man put up a decent fight, which made Ignis feel slightly better, if even Gladio struggled a bit. But of course, the swordsman, proved to be the more skilled fighter. He wrestled with the alpha, making sure to always keep himself between Ignis and the other man. Gladio took a few punches, himself, but that didn't slow him down. He slammed his fists repeatedly into the other man, knocking the wind out of him before cracking into the alpha’s jaw. 

However, Gladio made sure the man was still coherent enough to make a hasty retreat once the fight ended. He didn't need to deal with an unconscious body on top of a heat-addled omega, so when the alpha finally yielded, Gladio allowed him to flee from the training room. 

Once he was sure the man was gone, Gladio hurried to Ignis’ side. The omega had slid to the ground, resting his head in his hands as he took slow, deep breaths. 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Gladio asked with a concerned tone in his voice. 

“I'll be fine.” As hard as Ignis tried to stay collected, his voice was still a bit shaky as he replied. “I must return to my quarters as soon as possible.” 

“Yeah, I've got you.” Gladio helped the omega to his feet and guided him to the locker room briefly, just so Gladio could quickly slip on his shirt and shoes. 

As soon as he was fully clothed again, he escorted Ignis back towards the elevators. Thankfully, by now, the Citadel was mostly deserted and they made it without incident. 

They began to ride the elevator up in a comfortable silence, but Gladio finally spoke up, “I can smell him on you. If you want, I can…” 

Before he finished the sentence, Ignis responded with an eager nod. “Please.” 

Gladio leaned in close and exhaled deeply over the patch of skin marked by the other man’s tongue. “This should help keep the alphas away for a while,” he added as he continued covering Ignis with his own scent. 

Ignis shuddered as he felt that hot breath on his neck. He tightly clung to the front of Gladio's shirt and nuzzled closer, eager to be close to a strong alpha. 

Before long, the elevator doors slid open, but Gladio nearly had to lift Ignis out of the elevator. The omega was quickly becoming single-minded, focused only on keeping Gladio near, but the swordsman managed to remain calm as he led Ignis back to his apartment. 

“Is there anything I can get you before I go?” Gladio asked once they were inside the omega’s home. 

“No,” Ignis gasped as he buried his face in Gladio's neck. “No, don't go.” 

“Iggy,” Gladio replied in a stern voice. He placed his arms on the omega’s shoulders and pulled him away to look him in the eyes. “I can't stay. I helped as much as I could, but I can't be around you for too much longer.” 

“Yes, you can,” Ignis insisted. He brushed Gladio's arms away and pressed close again, grinding his hips against the other man. His own trousers had already become achingly tight, and he could already feel a bulge beginning to grow in Gladio's pants as well. “I need you to stay.” 

Gladio took a deep breath, trying so hard to stay in control. “This is just your heat talking.” 

The omega confidently shook his head in response and leaned in to eagerly trail kisses along the other man's neck. “No, I want this. I've wanted it for so long, Gladio.” 

True, he never would have openly admitted such a thing, let alone behaved so forwardly, if it weren't for his heat, but it didn't make his statement any less true. 

With a low, almost feral groan, Gladio once again tried to pull away from the needy omega. “If that's true, then we can talk about it when you're back to your senses.” 

In an instant, Ignis felt his heart sink at Gladio's words. He found himself quickly unraveling from his usual cool, logical demeanor into a very hormonal, emotionally-driven omega, and no matter how hard he tried to resist, he just couldn't fight his nature. Ignis fell to his knees, cradling his head in his hands as he took slow, deep breaths. 

“Of course. I expected as much,” he replied in a soft, shaky voice. “Spare the talk, I already know it - a male omega is no good for continuing the family line. We could never work.” 

“No, Iggy…” With a sigh, Gladio knelt down beside the omega and rested a comforting hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “You have no idea how hard this is for me. Ever since that night I found you in the training room…” He trailed off, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I just don't want to take advantage.” 

“Please do,” Ignis urged as Gladio's words inspired new confidence. Now that the other man was close again, he grabbed the front of Gladio's shirt and suddenly tugged him into a hungry kiss. 

As hard as the alpha tried to do the responsible thing, this was all too much for even Gladio. The scent of Ignis’ heat, alone, was difficult to resist, but the way he pawed and pressed against the other man, Gladio finally caved and allowed Ignis to have his way. 

Without breaking the kiss, the omega leaned back onto the floor and pulled Gladio down on top of him. A muffled groan rumbled in Ignis’ throat as he felt the other man's weight pressed against his chest. His hands went straight to the hem of Gladio's shirt and slipped up underneath the back, desperately clawing at the larger man. Ignis hooked his legs around the alpha’s waist, making sure to keep him pressed as close as possible. 

After a moment, they finally broke apart to gasp for air, but Gladio immediately continued trailing his lips along Ignis’ jaw and down his neck. He began focusing his kisses specifically over the area where that other alpha tried to mark Ignis. Gladio slowly ran his own tongue over the omega’s skin, then bit down hard enough that Ignis was sure it would leave a bruise. In his right mind, he would have protested leaving visible marks of any sort, but now, his instinct was to have Gladio claim him in any way possible. 

Ignis ran his hands through the other man's hair with a content moan, encouraging him as Gladio began unbuttoning the collar of Ignis’ shirt to expose more skin. As the alpha continued to suck a mark closer to the collarbone, Ignis gasped sharply as he desperately writhed beneath the other man. Gladio pressed down hard with his own hips, but as the two men eagerly rocked against one another, Ignis suddenly grew tense, arching his back with a choked cry. 

“Already?” Gladio leaned up, watching Ignis with a giant grin. “Damn, you were more desperate than I thought.” 

Though, of course, that was hardly enough to satisfy an omega in heat. There was still quite a prominent bulge pressing at the front of Ignis’ trousers and he reached out to pull Gladio close again. 

“Not just yet,” the alpha instructed as he grabbed one of Ignis’ hands and helped pull the omega back to his feet. “If we're doing this, I'm moving us someplace more comfortable.” 

At this point, Ignis didn't care one way or another _where_ It happened - he just wanted Gladio inside him, one way or another. He held tightly to the other man, somewhat impeding their movement as Ignis kept trying to lean in for more kisses, but Gladio managed to successfully maneuver him to the bed. 

Still, Ignis continued to try and tug at the other man, but Gladio managed to fight him off well enough to get Ignis’ vest and shirt unbuttoned. Thankfully, the omega was successfully distracted enough to remove his shirt the rest of the way, then began eagerly working off his pants. In the meantime, Gladio easily removed his own T-shirt and sweats, leaving the clothes in a haphazard pile on the floor. 

As soon as they were both fully nude, Ignis leaned back against the pillows and invitingly spread his legs for the other man. Gladio leaned forward carefully set Ignis’ glasses aside before reaching a hand down, fingers sliding over the omega’s slick entrance. 

“Mm, you're a mess,” Gladio hummed in approval. 

“Quit stalling,” Ignis urged as he reached down and gripped the alphas thick cock, moving him into position, “and _fuck me,_ already.” 

“Yes, sir,” the alpha moaned as he carefully pressed inside. 

Ignis tilted his head back with a relieved sigh as he rolled his hips up until he took in Gladio to the hilt. As the began rocking together at a steady pace, the alpha continued kissing along Ignis’ shoulder, pausing here and there to suck and bite more bruises onto his otherwise flawless skin. Ignis held tightly to Gladio, raking his nails down the other man's back, leaving swollen track marks masked by the dark ink of his tattoo. 

Before long, Ignis could feel Gladio's knot begin to swell inside him, tugging at his hole with a sweet ache as they began to move more quickly against one another. Ignis felt so full and content, he never wanted this to end, yet at the same time, was desperate for relief. 

When Gladio finally reached down and began pumping his fist along Ignis’ arousal, it was more than the omega could take. With a loud moan, Ignis spilled heavily into Gladio's hand and onto their stomachs. Feeling Ignis tensing up around him, it only took a few more thrusts before Gladio also hit his peak. 

This seemed to be enough to satisfy Ignis, at least for the time being. He laid panting beneath Gladio as his cock finally grew limp again. The alpha, however, still had some time before his knot would allow them to separate. 

“Better?” Gladio asked as he leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on Ignis’ sweat-covered brow. 

Still somewhat breathless, the omega simply replied with an eager nod. 

“Hold tight,” Gladio warned as he securely held on to the other man and rolled on to his back so that Ignis was now straddling him. This way, they could rest more comfortably without having to worry about Gladio's weight crushing his partner. 

Ignis easily adjusted to the new position and nestled against the larger man's chest. He shifted slightly with a content hum as he felt the pressure from Gladio's knot still inside him. That, along with the other man's hand gently grazing through his hair, were the last things Ignis felt before dozing off into a deep, restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of an omega in heat can be a bit of a chore, but it's one that Gladio is perfectly happy to do.

After just one evening with an omega in heat, Gladio's night was filled with dreams starring Ignis. Even as he slept, all he could think about was burying himself deep inside the younger man. His dreams were so intense, it was like he could almost feel Ignis’ wet heat surrounding him.

As he slowly began to wake, Gladio realized it wasn't just a dream. It felt real because it _was_ real. He slowly opened his eyes to the most stunning sight. Ignis braced himself, resting his hands on Gladio's broad chest as he lifted himself and sat back down on the older man's length, desperately riding him. 

“Good morning to you too,” Gladio groaned as he bucked up against the omega. 

Ignis simply replied with a needy whine as he leaned down and nuzzled against the alpha’s neck, desperately rocking down against the other man. Before long, the two men found their release, though this meant that they'd be stuck relaxing in bed a little longer until the alpha’s knot could give out. 

As they rested together, Gladio lifted a hand to Ignis’ cheek and frowned in concern. “Shit, Iggy, you're burning up. You gotta keep hydrated.” 

“I have all I need,” Ignis sighed as he lazily planted kisses over Gladio's neck. 

For now, the alpha allowed this as he waited in bed, but as soon as he could detach himself, Gladio slid out of bed. He pulled on his boxers and draped a blanket over the other man's shoulders as he ushered Ignis to the kitchen. For once, the omega didn't mind leaving his glasses on the nightstand. He could see well enough, and his priorities had drastically shifted during his heat. 

Gladio rummaged through the cabinets for a moment until he found a cup, which he filled with cold water and ice and handed to Ignis. The omega took a brief sip from the glass before he set it aside and wrapped his arms around Gladio's middle. 

“Hey, come on,” the swordsman urged as he gently tried to pry Ignis off him. “Sit down and drink your water. I'll handle breakfast.” 

Ignis fussed and tried to plunge his hands beneath the alpha’s waistband. Gladio caught his wrists and shot him a stern look. “Drink your water. Eat breakfast, and then you can have me any way you want me.” 

Although still a bit reluctant, Ignis did as he was told. He sat at the table and sipped at his water while he waited for the other man. 

Even with a needy omega to distract him, Gladio still hadn't forgotten his duty. As he prepared food for the both of them, he shot Noctis a quick text explaining that Ignis’ heat took him off guard, everything is fine, but they would both be absent for a few days. Surely, Noct would be grateful to get a break from the constant demands of his retainers. 

But even if they had to take a break from their duties, Gladio found that taking care of an omega in heat wasn't all that different from looking out for the Prince. Of course, there was also the added bonus of constant, great sex. But aside from that, Gladio had years of experience putting his foot down and making sure his orders were followed, so he had little trouble taking care of Ignis. 

His breakfast, however, was nothing on Ignis’ level, but the omega was in no state to focus on cooking. Making a basic omelette wasn't all that difficult, anyway, and for once, Ignis didn't care to critique the taste of his food. He quickly finished his breakfast, but only because Gladio refused to give him any attention until he ate. 

Before Ignis could even finish swallowing his last bite, he stood from his chair, dropping the blanket that had been draped around him, and slid onto the alpha’s lap. Gladio hadn't finished his own meal, but he still slid an arm around Ignis’ waist and sat back, giving him a little grin. He briefly glanced down and noticed that Ignis was already eager to go for another round. 

“Guess I owe you a little something, don't I?” Gladio said as he gave the omega a quick peck on the forehead. 

“I can't stand being away from you,” Ignis groaned as he buried his face into Gladio's neck. “This is awful.” 

“Hey, my company can't be _that_ bad,” the alpha chuckled. 

Ignis shook his head slightly as he replied, “Not you. This heat is just…” He whined softly in frustration and tried to press closer to the other man. “Gods, Gladio, please, I need more.” 

“Shower first,” Gladio instructed as he stood up, holding the omega in his arms. “You’re smelling pretty funky.” 

“I don't care.” Ignis held tightly onto the other man. Even as Gladio carried him to the bathroom and tried to set him down, Ignis simply would not let go. 

“Look, Iggy, when you come out of this heat, you'll kick my ass if I let you stay filthy. I'll even go in the shower with you,” he offered. 

Face pressed to Gladio's chest, Ignis managed to still shake his head “no.” 

Gladio suspected this must have been some omega instinct to not wash away the scent of his alpha, but it was still strange to see Ignis so clingy like this. Apparently, no matter how composed he remained in his daily life, even a calm, logical man like Ignis couldn't escape the natural instinct of a heat. He seemed to respond to one thing only, so Gladio decided to use that to his advantage. 

“Want my knot again?” he spoke in a low, husky voice as he gave Ignis a little nuzzle. 

“Please. Please…” The omega slid his fingers beneath the waistband of Gladio's boxers, and the alpha allowed him to tug them down. 

Once Ignis pulled away, allowing Gladio to remove his underwear, the alpha quickly retreated into the shower and leaned back against the wall, putting himself on display for Ignis. “Well, then. Come and get it.” 

The omega couldn't resist closing the distance between them once again. As soon as they were both in the shower, Gladio quickly turned on the spray. Despite the fuss Ignis had previously made, he didn't seem bothered by the shower, so long as he had Gladio here with him. 

Still, it was a bit of a struggle trying to actually wash Ignis and work around the omega as he constantly tried to grab and paw at Gladio. But once the alpha reached down between Ignis’ legs, cleaning up his inner thighs, the omega immediately calmed down and spread his legs further to give better access. 

Once they were both sufficiently clean, Gladio finally decided to cave in to Ignis’ demands and allow himself to have some more fun. He slid a finger along the omega’s entrance, already slick and welcoming as Gladio pressed that finger inside. Ignis whined and writhed at his touch, but the alpha took his time massaging deep inside, savoring the expressions on Ignis’ face. 

“It's not enough, Gladio, please…” the omega begged as he needily pressed down against the larger man's hand. 

Smirking to himself, Gladio finally pulled his hand away. “Turn around.” 

Ignis did as he was told, expecting to finally get what he had been aching for, but instead, Gladio lowered himself to his knees. He took his time trailing his hands up the back of Ignis’ thighs, admiring his nicely-toned form before taking his rear in a firm grip. 

“Wh-what are you…?” the omega muttered, but suddenly cut himself off with a sharp gasp as Gladio leaned in and flicked his tongue over Ignis’ entrance. 

With a low, possessive groan, Gladio pressed more firmly with his tongue, hungrily lapping at Ignis’ hole. The omega moaned loudly as he eagerly pushed back onto Gladio's mouth. After a moment, the alpha finally slid his tongue past that tight ring of flesh, pushing firmly as deep as he could reach. 

After spending all of breakfast and the shower in frustration, it didn't take long before Ignis finally released onto the tile wall. Gladio could feel Ignis’ body tense up as he gave a loud moan, but didn’t pull away until he felt the omega begin to relax again. He reached over and shut off the water before pulling himself back up on his feet, ready to leave. 

“No, not yet,” Ignis gasped between heavy breaths. “Please, I need you, Gladio.” 

“And you’ll have me. Just don't want to get caught in here when the hot water runs out.” He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a couple towels, handing one to Ignis. 

After they quickly dried themselves off, Ignis pressed close to Gladio, already half-hard again as he rubbed against the other man's leg. The alpha’s own neglected cock throbbed eagerly as he hoisted Ignis into his arms and carried him over to the couch. He plopped the omega onto the cushions, and Ignis immediately moved into position, resting his forearms on the back of the couch as he pushed his backside out, ready for Gladio. 

“I can't take it any longer, just fuck me, please!” the omega gasped as he looked over his shoulder, cheeks tinted a nice shade of pink. 

It was a wonder Gladio had been able to resist this long. With such a pretty view, he didn't waste any time moving into position behind Ignis. He lifted a leg onto the sofa for leverage and held Ignis by the waist as he steadily pushed forward, watching as he buried his length deeper inside the omega. 

Ignis responded with a loud moan and eagerly pressed back against the other man. As Gladio began thrusting at a steady pace, he bent forward over Ignis, bracing an arm on the back of the couch. He leaned in, peppering kisses over Ignis’ neck and shoulder. Although they just showered, his own alpha instinct was to cover the omega in his own scent once again, so he ran his tongue over Ignis’ skin, pausing every now and again to bite at his shoulder. 

The two men quickly fell into a faster, more ragged pace. Roughly bucking his hips, Gladio slid his free hand forward and gripped Ignis’ length. Though he tried holding out as long as he could, Gladio was the first to hit his peak this time. Still, he kept in position for Ignis, who continued to eagerly thrust into Gladio’s fist. Feeling the alpha’s knot tugging at him with every movement, it didn't take much longer until Ignis also reached his climax, spilling into the other's hand . 

Gladio shifted his weight back to move his other hand down, trying to keep the mess from dripping onto the couch as he continued to gently massage Ignis’ shaft until the omega finally drooped forward, fully spent. Gladio wrapped an arm securely around Ignis’ waist and carefully maneuvered so that he was sitting on the couch with Ignis in his lap, back pressed to Gladio's chest. 

Thankfully, Ignis kept a box of tissues on the end table, which the alpha used to wipe up the mess as best as he could before settling down. With a pleased sigh, Ignis leaned back and rested his head on Gladio's shoulder, feeling contentedly full. 

“Thank you for tolerating me,” Ignis murmured. 

“Thanks for letting me,” Gladio countered and turned his head to give a light kiss to Ignis’ forehead. 

Locked together for the time being, they spent a moment resting together on the couch. Gladio had no idea it was possible, but Ignis somehow looked even more beautiful while he was completely undone like this. _The hormones,_ Gladio reminded himself, _That's all this is._ After all, it would be foolish to get so attached after spending just one heat with an omega. This was just one friend helping out another friend. It didn't have to be anything more than that. 

When Gladio's knot finally deflated, he glanced at Ignis, who barely seemed able to stay awake. He helped the younger man to his feet and carried him to bed. While the omega slept, Gladio found his sweatpants and began poking around the apartment. He found a water bottle and some painkillers, which he left near the bed for when Ignis awoke from his nap. There were also plenty of books around the apartment. Gladio spent his time glancing over the shelves until he finally decided on one to bring back to bed with him. 

The swordsman even managed to get past a few chapters before he felt Ignis begin to stir beside him. After taking note of his page number, Gladio set the book aside and shifted his attention to Ignis. Just as he expected, the omega was ready to jump right into round… four? Gladio had already begun to lose count. Still, he was more than happy to oblige. 

Whatever happened when this heat ended, Gladio decided, wasn't worth worrying over. He was happy enough to have this opportunity at all, spending these days with Ignis in his arms. Even if it was temporary, this was all worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his heat, Ignis doubts Gladio's intentions are genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY omg sorry for the wait, but I don't have as much time to write at work like I used to. This may be the last chapter for this snippet, but you haven't seen the last of omega Ignis! I made this a series to add drabbles and other various scenes. It's not really a continuous story I had in mind, just an AU to write to when I get ideas. BUT ANYWAY. I'll shut up so you can actually read the damn story, haha

After days of intense, heat-charged sex, Ignis awoke one morning with Gladio pressed close to him, arm draped around his middle. As Ignis began to stir and slip to the edge of the bed, the alpha automatically tugged him back and leaned in to kiss on Ignis’ neck.

“Need something?” Gladio muttered softly. 

“Yes. A shower,” Ignis groaned and shoved the other man away. 

The past couple days with Gladio were a bit hazy, but mostly fantastic from what Ignis could remember. He didn't regret anything, but now that his heat had passed, the omega felt completely exhausted, dehydrated, and filthy. His hair was a mess, his body sweaty, and he was pretty sure he could feel a bit of cum dried up between his legs. This was the least sexy Ignis had ever felt, and he was desperate to clean up. 

But somehow, Gladio kept watching him with those sultry bedroom eyes. “Want me to join you again?” 

“No, thank you,” Ignis sighed. “You needn't trouble yourself any longer.” 

It was a kind gesture for Gladio to still offer help, even if the heat was over, but Ignis couldn't allow himself to forget that this was just one friend helping another through an inconvenience, and nothing more. There was still a vague, lingering instinct to remain in bed with the alpha, but for the most part, the hormones had died down enough that he could exercise better self control and common sense to push any emotions to the back of his mind. 

The warm water felt so good as it coursed over Ignis’ body. By now, he had plenty of sore muscles from all the rough, physical exertion the past few days. He was glad to finally be able to relax and actually enjoy the shower alone, without the other man's massive form taking up so much space. 

But still, as Ignis scrubbed himself with soap, his mind wandered and he couldn't help but think about how well Gladio had taken care of him, making sure he was fed and stayed fairly clean. Ignis remembered how they showered together, Gladio's strong hands rubbing the mess away, and the way he made Ignis feel so good with just his tongue… 

The omega could feel his blood begin rushing to his groin at the memory. Though, he chose to simply ignore it and turned the faucet a little bit colder until he finished his shower. 

Once Ignis was finally done, he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist as he returned to the bedroom. Gladio was missing, as expected, but the lack of sheets on his bed was a surprise. The soft churning of the washing machine from the next room over confirmed that Gladio must have thrown them in the wash. Again, Ignis didn't understand why the alpha continued to show that extra consideration, but he did appreciate the gesture. 

He quickly dressed himself and left the bedroom to find that the alpha hadn't actually left at all. Gladio was still there, in Ignis’ kitchen, leaning against the counter and dressed in nothing but his boxers. 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh and averted his gaze. “Where are your clothes?” 

“In the wash. Figured I'd throw your sheets in too.” The coffee maker gave a little beep, and Gladio turned away to pour a couple mugs. 

Since this did happen so suddenly, Gladio had just the one set of clothes, so Ignis thought it was fair that he would want to wash them. Without arguing further, he simply grabbed his coffee and sat down at the small dining table. 

“I was short with you this morning. I apologize,” Ignis cooly spoke after taking a sip of his drink. 

“Don't sweat it.” Gladio casually waved a hand as he drank from his own cup, still leaning against the counter. 

“Nonetheless, I ought to thank you for all you've done.” 

“It was my pleasure. Literally,” Gladio replied with a sly grin. “But seriously, I don't know how you've been getting through those heats all by yourself, without an alpha.” 

Ignis returned the sly grin as he glanced over his mug at Gladio. “Who said there's never been another alpha?” 

The look on the swordsman’s face was priceless. A deep wrinkle set in between Gladio's eyes and his eyes widened in a mix of surprise and jealousy. Typical alpha mentality - already possessive over an omega after just one heat. It was amusing, at least for now. Ignis knew he had to be careful that it wouldn't grow into something more serious. 

“Well, whoever it was, I don't see him around now,” Gladio pointed out. He set down his mug and rested a hand on the table, leaning over Ignis. “I'm here, and happy to help when that next heat hits you again.” 

Ignis rolled his eyes and brushed off the suggestion as more typical alpha behavior. All they ever seemed to care about was finding a heat-crazed omega for a few days of fun. He almost said it aloud, but Gladio cut in again. 

“Or maybe,” the alpha leaned in closer, lowering his voice to mutter in Ignis’ ear, “we don't have to wait for the next heat.” 

The omega responded with a light shove. “What are you implying?” 

Gladio stood upright, but remained close. “Implying? Nothing. I'm straight-up telling you this doesn't have to be exclusive to your heat.” 

“That's quite an assumption that I'll even agree to this my next heat, let alone suggest this could be a regular thing,” Ignis spoke in a stern voice as he shot the other man a stern glare. 

Observant as Ignis usually could be, he somehow managed to be a bit oblivious when it came to romance. Gladio seemed to blatantly show interest in the omega, yet Ignis brushed it off as lingering after-effects of the heat. A man like Gladio showing genuine interest in him just seemed too good to be true, so Ignis chose not to believe it. 

Gladio looked over Ignis with a look of confusion. “I just thought we--” He paused, slightly taken aback as if he wasn't used to rejection. “You had a good time, didn't you?” 

“It was a heat, Gladio,” Ignis sighed. “None of this was real. It was all pheromones and instinct.” 

The alpha took a step back, as though Ignis’ words dealt a physical blow. But the omega couldn’t entirely resist the disappointment in his eyes, so he decided to give Gladio a bit of placation. “Give it a few days, make sure the effects from the heat have totally worn off, and then we can have a discussion if you still feel the same way.” 

Gladio gave a confident nod. “If that's what it takes.” 

There seemed to be a slight tension in the air after that conversation. Ignis cooked them a proper breakfast and Gladio threw his clothes in the dryer. They tried their best to continue conversation as usual, discussing various books Gladio noticed on Ignis’ shelf, or talking about the Prince’s development, but both men were still noticeably distracted. Thankfully, Gladio's clothes didn't take very long to dry, and the alpha left with a simple, casual goodbye. 

It seemed so anticlimactic after the past few days, but Ignis knew it was all for the best. Life could continue as normal for now, and for the most part, it did. His path didn't cross much with Gladio, but when it did, they simply acknowledged one another with a casual nod, then continued about their own business. 

But just when Ignis began to feel settled that there would be no complications after his heat, he returned to his apartment one evening to find a bouquet of flowers waiting at his door. Flustered that his neighbors might see, he quickly scooped up the bouquet and hurried inside. 

A quick examination easily revealed a note attached to the flowers: 

_”Guess it's time for that conversation.” --G_

Feeling the heat rise to his face, Ignis quickly slipped his phone out of his pocket and immediately dialed the alpha. 

“About time,” Gladio answered on the other line. Ignis could hear that self-satisfied grin in the alpha’s voice. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Ignis snapped. “I thought I had made myself clear.” 

“Uh, yeah?” Gladio agreed in a bewildered tone. “You said give it a few days, and here we are.” 

“Gladio…” Ignis took a deep breath to collect himself before he continued, “Whatever this is, you don't need to feel responsible for me, nor do you owe me anything. This doesn't have to be complicated.” 

“Is that what you think? That I see you as some kind of obligation?” The swordsman’s voice took on a more annoyed tone. 

“Do not forget your first responsibility is to Noctis, as is mine,” Ignis continued. “I won't allow either of us to become distracted from our royal duties.” 

“First, you said it was just because of the heat, now you're saying it's too much of a distraction,” Gladio grumbled. “You and I both know those are bullshit excuses.” 

“Nonetheless, that is how I feel. It's best for both of us if we continue business as usual and forget this ever happened.” 

“Unbelievable,” Gladio's voice growled, followed by the sound of the call ending. 

Ignis only felt slightly guilty for upsetting Gladio, but he had convinced himself that this really was for the best. He knew better than to get his hopes up, so there would be less trouble if he just ended this before it even began. It was difficult, but Gladio hanging up so suddenly was a good sign that perhaps he realized it was time to give up. 

A few minutes after the call, however, an urgent knocking at Ignis’ door pulled him away from the report he had begun to look over. He cautiously opened the door, unsure what could warrant such eager knocking, but as soon as he peeked through the crack, Gladio burst inside. 

Ignis might have even fallen over, but the alpha immediately hooked an arm around his waist. Gladio's free hand cupped the younger man's cheek as he hungrily pressed their lips together in an eager kiss. The omega nearly melted in his arms, but Ignis quickly snapped to his senses. He gave the other man a rough shove and broke free from his grasp with an angry glare. 

“Gladiolus Amicitia!” he hissed. “What is the meaning of this?” 

The swordsman looked at him with his usual cocky grin. “I'm not good at taking ‘no’ for an answer.” 

Ignis scoffed. “I'm certain there are plenty other men and women who would welcome your attentions.” 

“You don't remember, do you?” The confused look on Ignis’ face was enough of an answer for Gladio as he continued, “Right when your heat really kicked in, you said you've wanted me for a long time. Here I am, and you're kicking me to the curb.” 

Ignis folded his arms and glanced to the side with a huff. 

“You said it could never work ‘cause I need to continue the family line,” Gladio reminded him. “To hell with that, and every other bullshit excuse you've given. Guess you also forgot the part where I said I’ve had my eye on you for a while too. This isn't ‘cause of the heat, and I don't see you as an obligation, or distraction, or anything else you wanna throw at me. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not interested. I'm not accepting anything else.” 

Ignis did look him in the eyes. He took a deep breath, but just couldn't bring himself to say those words. After all he had done to convince himself that this was the right thing to do, it was so much more difficult to resist the alpha when he stood right there in front of Ignis, looking so intently at him with those golden eyes. 

Seeing Ignis’ hesitation, Gladio felt even more encouraged to urge him further, “Yeah, those few days together were great, but it was just carnal instinct. I don't want to just be there for your heat. I want something real.” 

As Ignis listened, his eyes widened in disbelief. He almost felt as though he needed to pinch himself, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “I don't understand. You could have anyone you want.” 

“Apparently not.” The swordsman folded his arms in annoyance. “There's only one person I want, and he keeps shooting me down.” 

Ignis could feel his resolve steadily crumbling away. Gladio's persistence and earnest entreaties had proven impossible to resist. The omega’s face softened to a gentle smile as he replied, “You don't seem the type to give up so easily. Perhaps you should ask once more.” 

Gladio's eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Ignis,” he grinned, “how's dinner sound? Tomorrow night?” 

“Dinner would be lovely,” the omega finally conceded. 

As Gladio gave a relieved sigh, Ignis moved close once again and planted a gentle kiss to the older man's lips. Before Gladio could take things any further, Ignis backed away with a finger pressed to the other man's lips. 

“Enough for today,” Ignis explained as he pulled his hand away. “I must finish preparing a report for Noctis.” 

“You spoil him too much,” Gladio chastised, but couldn't wipe the grin off his face. 

“I'll see you tomorrow night,” Ignis concluded as he ushered his guest to the door. 

Gladio seemed satisfied enough to leave without any further complaints. Although Ignis did have a report to finish reading, he found that he had trouble focusing after that conversation. He felt giddy as a schoolboy, but even when he actually _was_ a schoolboy, Ignis never really felt this way about anyone before. 

Aside from his heat, he realized he never really had much physical affection from anyone, either. Sex during his heat was a relief, of course, but that simple kiss from Gladio a moment ago felt more than just physically comforting. It was a sort of touch that Ignis had no idea he had been missing, and now that he had a taste, he craved being closer to the other man, but it was a completely different craving than what he felt during a heat. It was difficult for him to describe, but there was an odd feeling in his chest that ached, yet felt so good at the same time. 

After a while, the screen on Ignis’ phone lit up as he received a text. A wide grin spread over his face when he saw it was from Gladio. 

_”Is 1900 good for tomorrow?”_

The way Gladio used military time out of habit was such a simple thing, yet Ignis found it oddly endearing. He sent an agreeable reply and finally set the report aside, deciding to finally give up and get ready for bed. 

As apprehensive as Ignis had felt going into this situation, he had suddenly become filled with warm thoughts and excitement for the following evening. If this relationship felt so good already, then maybe it was worth giving it a try, after all.


End file.
